


work, work!

by puppycornashlynn



Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (she's actually homoflexible but she doesn't know yet), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Asexual Eliza Schuyler, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Chatting & Messaging, Demigirl Peggy Schuyler, F/F, Lesbiam, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Other, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Questioning Angelica Schuyler, Reincarnation, Texting, Trans Eliza Schuyler, cuz i mean, i get to just call her maria lewis, in my reincarnation aus, it is different, the advantage of maria's name changing with marriage is simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: aka: a hamilton reincaration au that i couldn't come up with a better title for. the third in a series.•┈┈┈••✦ ♥ ✦••┈┈┈•p.sky:henlo lesbiamsm.lew:how do you know i'm lesbiam?a.sky:peggsi'm questioningyou know thisp.sky:HENLO LESBIAMS
Relationships: Maria Reynolds & Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: hamilton reincarnation au chatfic... verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	work, work!

**Author's Note:**

> chat name key thingamabobble:  
> elizabeth "eliza" schuyler/eliza sky = e.sky / hElPlAsSs  
> margarita "peggy" schuyler/peggy sky = p.sky / aNd pEggY  
> angelica schuyler/angelica "angie" sky = a.sky / the mature one  
> maria reynolds/maria lewis = m.lew / no

**p.sky** _has made a group chat:_ **lesbiam?** _._

**p.sky:** henlo lesbiams

 **m.lew:** how do you know i'm lesbiam?

 **a.sky:** peggs

i'm questioning

you know this

 **p.sky:** HENLO LESBIAMS

STATE YOUR NAME

AGE

PRONOUNS

SEXUALITY

AND WHO YOU WERE LAST TIME

I'LL GO FIRST

hi bitches i'm Peggy

i'm 17

she/they

pan

i was Peggy Schuyler

aNd pEggY bitches

**p.sky** _has changed their nickname to_ **aNd pEggY** _._

**aNd pEggY:** @ **e.sky** you're next

 **e.sky:** cool

hi, i'm eliza!

18

she/her pronouns, i'm biromantic ace!

i was elizabeth "eliza" schuyler-hamilton!

and don't let me fool you

i'm as chaotic as peggy

**e.sky** _has changed their nickname to_ **hElPlAsSs** _._

**hElPlAsSs:** @ **a.sky** you're next

 **a.sky:** cool cool

i'm the mature one, aka angelica (feel free to call me angie tho idgaf tbh)

19

she/her, idk what i am ngl

i was angelica schuyler

 **a.sky** _has changed their nickname to_ **the mature one** _._

 **the mature one:** @ **m.lew** you haven't said a lot, you alright?

 **m.lew:** uh yeah

but

uh

this won't be awkward or anything

right?

 **aNd pEggY:** why would it be awkward?

 **m.lew:** i was maria reynolds

 **hElPlAsSs:** shit

* * *

**aNd pEggY:** okay private chat

@ **hElPlAsSs** you good?

 **hElPlAsSs:** yeah i am

i mean i've told you guys before

i invited her for tea or smth after the pamphlet and told her i wasn't upset with her

cuz i'm not

but she seems to either

not remember

or just be ignoring that and think i'm mad at her/you all are mad at her/smth

 **the mature one:** the REAL person we have to make sure's okay is ria

 **aNd pEggY:** you already gave her a nickname?

 **the mature one:** yes

 **aNd pEggY:** horny bitch

 **hElPlAsSs:** PEGGY-

 **the mature one:** don't act like you don't like maria

 **aNd pEggY:** I'VE KNOWN HEr FOR LIKE

TWENTY MINUTES

ShIT AM I THE HORSENY ONE?

 **hElPlAsSs:** horseny

 **aNd pEggY:** ELIZA YOU'RE NOT HELpngi

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

**no:** um

guys?

 **the mature one:** we've come to a logical conclusion

 **aNd pEggY:** DON'T EPXOSE ME

 **hElPlAsSs:** peggy's horny for you

or excuse me

horseny

 **no:** i

have questions

@ **aNd pEggY** i don't even know you and we haven't met irl yet

maybe we should

idk

get to know each other first

and THEN we can date?

 **aNd pEggY:** sounds good i guess

wait when does school start?

 **hElPlAsSs:** september

idk when exactly but

september

 **aNd pEggY:** DO YOU REMEMBER, 21ST NIGHT OF SEPTEMBER

 **the mature one:** why

**Author's Note:**

> tumble bumble: @just-jeffmads-shit


End file.
